Forbidden
by EMPREZZ
Summary: Why is our relationship disapproved? Why can't we marry? Why is our love for each other forbidden? YuiAzu and AzusaXOc fanfic, used to be rated M, but now T cuz yes lol
1. Everything Starts Here

19 November 2019

"Nakano Kyosuke, do you take Nakano Azusa to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?"

...

"I do."

Nakano Azusa, do you take Nakano Kyosuke to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?

...

"I..."

...

"Azusa?"

...

"NO , I DON'T!"

I had to say it. I can't take it anymore. I don't want to live my life with someone who I don't love. Someone who is blood-related to me. My own brother!

My groom isn't him. My "groom" is somewhere in this church, probably shocked at what I've just said, or probably elated that I just rejected the marriage.

Everyone's looking at me devastedly. I wonder how my parents is reacting right now but I'm not going to look at them right now.

I found my "groom".

Azusa, don't waste anymore time. Get away from here!

With those heels and long wedding gown, I got down, racing towards the door as my "groom" was standing near it. And obviously without hesitating, I grabbed my "groom"'s soft white hand and made my way out, still running.

"Azusa! AZUSA!"

I could hear my parents and Kyo-nii shouting my name.

I quickened my pace, and only stopped running when we reached a particular park that is really far from the church. That was how far I ran.

I released my "groom"'s hand and saw my "groom" panting.

Yes, that is my "groom". Why is it in inverted commas? Because we can never get married. Because my parents will never approve our relationship. Because our love for each other is forbidden.

Forbidden...

"What was that for Azu-"

"Because I love you. I love you, Yui-senpai."

_2 years ago..._

27 May 2017

"Azusa! Congratulation on your graduation!"

I just got back home, only to found out that there was a surprise party for me. My parents, siblings and the Light Music Club seniors were all there.

Just yesterday, I finally graduated from Japan Women's University with a Bachelor degree. For the first time in how many years, I felt so free without having to study. I am finally done with being a student and ready to step into the working life.

"My darling Azusa has finally graduate!" Mum went to hug me and planted kisses on my cheek. Urgh.

"Oka-san , please stop treating me like a child."

"Oh Azusa, you will always be our little kid!" Dad approached me and I received a tight embrace from him. Yet another urgh.

"Gah please stop! This is so embarrasing!" I screamed out loud while everyone else in the house laughed.

My parents eventually left me and started talking to each other about how their four kids had grown up and something relating to that. I went to my seniors as they congratulated me once again. We kept chatting since there was a lot of things to catch up on.

"Azusa-chan, you look really mature now that you changed your hairstyle. It really fits you!" Immediately, I thanked Mugi-senpai for such a compliment.

"Hmmmmm, but you're still a shortie huh?" Ritsu-senpai blurted out.

"Ritsu, watch what you say!" Mio-senpai then gave the usual fiery punch on Ritsu-senpai's head. This never fail to humor me.

"It's ok Azunyan~ You're still really cute~ and I must say you've gotten much prettier. Hehehe~" The forever annoying Yui-senpai embraced me like how she did during our high school years. I showed the expression of hatred to the embrace and demanded her to let me go. However, deep inside my heart, I did not want her to stop. It felt really really warm and to be honest, I miss this hug. Wait, what am I saying?!

"Urghhhh! Let me go, senpai!"

"Boooooo, Azunyan is such a meanie~" Sulking, Yui-senpai released me. Phew.

We talked all the way till 9pm and then, it was time for them to go home.

"We should hang out again some other time! Or maybe have a jamming session as band!"

"Good idea Ricchan~ It's been awhile since the 5 of us played together~"

"Once again, congratulation Azusa-chan! Let's meet again."

"Bye Azusa! Have a good rest."

With that everyone took their leave.

Ah, before continuing, let me just say something about me, Nakano Azusa. I am 22 years old, just graduated from university. I may look like the average-looking school girl, but that's not all to it. I am someone people can be afraid of, someone who require something different to survive compared to a regular human. You guess might be true or not, but yes, I'm a vampire.

I've only managed to tell this to my four seniors and my bestfriends when I was in the second year of high school. Keeping it a secret will make things worse if they were to find out themselves in the future. I was expecting them to be really shocked, but it was totally different.

Anyways, I am currently living in a house with 5 other family members—my dad, Nakano Akatsuki, my mum, Nakano Juri and my 3 older siblings, Nakano Shiro, Nakano Haruhi and Nakano Kyosuke.

It'll be really shocking to reveal my parents' and oldest brother's age, because they lived for very long. It's really normal for vampires because we are able to live very long without aging!

Ok, let's get back to this.

1 July 2017

After spending around 1 month or so relaxing, catching up with my family and doing fun stuffs, I decided it was time to get a job. A few days ago, I applied a job as a high school teacher online. The email just came in, informing about my interview date and other important information that I need to know.

Just as I was about to pack my stuff for next week's interview, the door bell rang.

I was alone at home, thus I hesitated a little to answer the door. Much to my relief, it was Yui-senpai.

"Yaho~~~~ Azunyan why didn't you answer the phone when I called? I was so worried that I came here looking for you~"

"W-worried? What are you, my mother?! My phone is being sent for repair. Come in."

"Ojamashimasuuuuuuu~ Eh? Azunyan, you're alone?"

Nodding, I told her that everyone else went to work. I served some cookies and tea to Yui-senpai, apologizing for having something simple.

"Nawwwww, it's okay~ Azunyan, come here." She patted on the seat just right beside her.

Wondering what she wanted, I followed what she asked only to be given a surprising hug after sitting down.

Kyuuuuu~

"Y-yui-sen-"

"Ahhhhhh, I'm so glad you've finally return from the dorm. I miss you so much you know?"

I struggled, trying to break away from the embrace that got me so blushed, but it got worse than expected when I moved back a bit too much, causing me to fall back to the couch, and obiviously with Yui-senpai as well.

SHE WAS ON TOP OF ME (ahhhhhhh how did this happeneddddddd?)

Yui-senpai remained still, which was really really embarrasing as our position was uncomfortable.

I couldn't help it but stare at those beautiful eyes that were staring at mine as well. It was as if she was trying to tell something to me.

The next moment, Yui-senpai moved closer and closer to me! Ehhhhhhhh?! I closed my eyes. I felt my cheeks burning. I was scared. I could feel her nose touching mine. Huh? Too close, too close! I did not dare to open my eyes. My heart, it was pumping so fast as our bodies met. Is she trying to...?

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Immediately, she got up and that was when I finally opened my eyes.

She didn't face me. Or maybe she couldn't because what just happened was really weird.

Silence lasted for a few seconds before she looked up at me like as if things never happened and gave a huge innocent smile.

"Hey Azunyan! Check this out~" She sticked out her tongue which was then I was something on it.

"Yui-senpai! Isn't that a tongue piercing?! Seriously, first the helix, then naval, now this?"

"Awwww come on! What's wrong with that? I think it's really cute~~~"

I honestly have NO idea how she define cute...

We actually chatted for hours like as if that incident that happened didn't happen, or alteast pretended that it didn't happen. Yui-senpai went home after 7pm and just on time, my parents came home. I actually couldn't stop thinking about what happened. I buried my face under the water when I was taking a bath. My heart literally went 'doki doki'! What did she intended to do just now? I couldn't get it? Was it a k-ki-kiss? Those eyes, I couldn't tell what she was trying to convey!

Why am I feeling so flushed? Why is my heart beating this way? I couldn't get any answer. Confused and all, I decided to try to ignore this feeling and forget about the incident(which seems a little impossible...)

After a good wash up and drying my hair, I hopped on to my bed, ready to hit the sack(probably). Ahhh, the bed is so comfortable!

Before I knew it, I dozed off after staring at the ceiling for 10 minutes.

Good night!

_Preview to the next chapter..._

_11 November 2017_

_*grabs hands*_

_*leans*_

_"W-what are y-you doing?"_

_"Senpai?"_

_..._

_"Happy birthday, Azunyan. I'm giving my heart to you, as a birthday gift. Will you... accept it?"_

Hey everyone! This is EMPREZZ! This is my first time writing an anime fanfic(my first is kpop), and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Forbidden :) I'm sorry if it is too short and too fast forward, because this first chapter isn't the main part of the story, like what the chapter title says: everything starts here. So from here onwards, things will be more interesting!(hopefully...)

Basically, this entire story is mostly narrated by the main character, which is Azusa. There'll be some point of the story where other characters' point of view will come in. (I'll inform you hehe)

I inserted something new to K-On! story where it is in the future, Azusa has siblings, she's a vampire and all sorts of new stuff will come in! So stay tuned!

I do not own K-On! so credits to the rightful owner of this manga/anime!

Byeeeeeeeeee~

Ps. If you despise YuiAzu couple, Imma kick you outta here cuz you don't belong to this fandom!

Psps. I might not update the story often because I am pretty busy with college hehe. But I feel so motivated to do this story, thus I make this now instead of later ;D


	2. Confused

Hey everyone! This is EMPREZZ! Let's continue the story! I promise you that this chapter is longer than the previous one. Sorry for the late update though(busy life in college T.T)

I do not own K-On! so credits to the rightful owner of this manga/anime!

10 November 2017

*beep beep beeeeep* *beep beep beeeeep*

Gah, my alarm clock rang. It was time to get up and go to work. Around September, I got accepted as a math teacher in Toyosato Academy's high school section. Work life is really stressful especially since I am much smaller in size than my students... Ahhhh that sucks!

I rubbed my eyes followed by doing a little stretch before heading towards the washroom to freshen up. Within 45 minutes, I got dressed.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning my dear. Come, sit down for breakfast! I've made some toast and tea for you." I munched on the toast that was spread with jam and took a sip of tea. After eating and all, I took my leave with Kyo-nii. He always sends me to school with the bike.

"Bye Azusa, take care." Kyo-nii leaned forward and k-kissed my forehead!

"K-kyo-nii! S-stop that okay? We're in p-public..."

"Who cares? You're my sister, so I can do anything. I'll be going then." With that, he turned on the engine and made his way out via the school gate. Really, if only he could stop doing that every day. I'm not his girlfriend for him to do that! I was walking towards the high school's staff room when I heard a familiar voice from behind shouting my name, I mean my nickname.

"Azunyaaaaaaaan~ Good morninggggggg~ kyuuuu!"

"Goshhhhh, please Yui-senpai, we're in school for God sake!"

Ah yes, I have yet to mention this. Yui-senpai also works as a teacher in Toyosato Academy as well, except that she teaches Japanese language in the elementary school section. What luck to see her face every day! Ever since I worked here, we meet up pretty often not just in school but outside where we go for movies and play and all. Seems like a date huh? But obviously it isn't. It's not like as if we have feelings for each other... Or maybe it's one sided? Or maybe... what am I saying?

"And please, try to NOT call me by that name?"

"Well then, you should also start referring me as Yui-san~"

"Alright Yui-SAN, now will you excuse me? I need to get to the staffroom. You should be heading to yours as well."

I stormed my way into the high school building and when I looked back, Yui-senpai was pouting while giving a little wave. She's as childish as always!

"Ah, Nakano-sensei~ **Good morningggguuuuuuu**~" One of my colleagues approached me as I opened the door of the staffroom. His talking style is soooooo similar to hers(if you know who I am refering to -.-) but well, I can't say that he's gay, but rather he is just a soft and nice guy. Yea.

"Nakano-sensei, are you going to celebrate your special day with your ummmmmmm **boyfriendddddd**?"

"Huh? Boyfri-"

"Yup, the hot one that sends you too school every day with that bike? Ahhhh he's very cool! **You two look so prefect**~!"

What in the world?!

"Um Kotaro-sensei he is not my-"

"Everyone, did you hear? Our dear Nakano-sensei here already has a boyfriend! Ahhhh I am sooooo jwealousssss~"

Why does this English teacher have to KEEP interrupting me?! The teachers in the room were either congratulating, saying that I am too young to have one or didn't even bother. I was too lazy to clean all this mess Kotaro-sensei had created. Goodness!

...

8 hours passed so quickly especially when I have classes to teach back to back.

Ahhhh, it'll be nice if Kyo-nii is able to fetch me home! I'm dead tired... Ah wait no, if Kyo-nii were to come, that rumour Kotaro-sensei made will spread even further and everyone will think that I have a boyfriend! Gahhh, what's with this?! Kyo-nii is my brother!

Brother...

Suddenly, a piece of memory from the past flashed through my mind.

_"Onii-chan, let's get married when we grow up, okay?"_

Ahhh, why did I even make such a promise to Kyo-nii back then?! But, that happened when I was 5! I loved my older brother like as if he was my lover, but obviously I only misinterpreted my love for him as a brother as something beyond that. Till now, I've only seen him as a brother whom I can depend on, but somehow I believed that he took my promise seriously because the way he acts around me is different from how a normal brother acts with her sister.

He hugs me a lot, kissed my forehead every day and always saying 'I love you' while staring into my eyes so deeply. Or am I just thinking too much? Maybe he's just like that? Gahhhh I don't even know!

Looks like I have to walk home. I'm so glad that tomorrow is Saturday!

...

"I'm home!"

"Ah Azusa, welcome back~ Azusa, your father and I will be away to Tokyo tomorrow for one of our band mates' wedding.. We're sorry that we cannot celebrate with you tomorrow."

"It's ok Oka-san, Yui-senpai and the rest actually already made some plans for me."

Yes, my birthday is tomorrow, and I'll be turning 23! Being a high school student felt like yesterday. Now that I am already a fully grown adult, time seems to fly pretty fast and before I knew it, I'll be getting... married. Wait, why am I talking about marrying?! I should try live my single life to my fullest! Yes, that's it!

"Azusa, don't be staring into space. Hurry up and help me settle the dining table."

"Ohh! O-okay."

I was at the kitchen, busy preparing all the food to be placed at the dining table while my mother was "busy" talking on the phone with some of her aunty-like friend. It was then when I felt a warm, yet extremely uncomfortable embrace from my back. Kyo-nii was right behind me, and as he tightened his grip around my body, he let out a sigh. I could feel his breath so that is how close he is.

"Azusaaaaaaa, I'm so tired from work! Let me rest on you for a while. *sniffs sniffs* Mmmmm, dinner smells nice, just like you."

"K-kyo-nii, stop that. What i-if Oka-san s-sees us?"

He remained silent. All the more he snuggled closer! I couldn't help but blush at this point of time... But it's just because I'm not comfortable and it's embarrassing! Nothing else. My cheeks were really hot and probably bright red and I had a feeling of wanting to cry out for help. But it's not like as if he was abusing me or something, so I just kept quiet and tried to finish settling the table. Well, I was lucky he walked away before Oka-san stepped into the kitchen.

Dinner felt really awkward as I sat directly opposite of my brother. I tried not to look up because I knew I would turn red again seeing his face. I took around 30 minutes to sort of finish my dinner, but the entire thing felt like 3 hours!

...

It seems like I'm unable to sleep. What happened earlier in the evening kept replaying in my head! It's already 1.57am according to my phone's clock, and even though I'm exhausted from today's work, my body just can't seem to rest. My eyes can't shut as well. I asked myself, why do I feel so annoyed, uncomfortable and weird when Kyo-nii does a lot of skin ship with me? He is my brother after all. It's like as if I hate being cuddled that way. Maybe I hate hugs. Maybe I hate kisses. Maybe, I just want to do all those with someone I love. When the time is right.

Maybe, I should go and find a boyfriend...

...

11 November 2017

*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

Huh? Uhhhhhhh...

What time is it?

*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

Ah, my phone rang.

"Nakanoooooooo! What time do you think it is! How can you let us wait outside here in the cold?! Get your ass outside the house NOW!" *hangs up*

Ah.

AHHHHHHH! OH NO! I was supposed to go out with Yui-senpai and the rest today!

Ritsu-senpai's phone call made me jerked out of my bed, and rushed into the bathroom to freshen up. I feel bad now for having them to wait. It's my birthday and they took their time off to hang out with me and yet I wasted their time. Better apologize to them later.

When I opened the door, I was blocked by Kyo-nii. He stood in front of me.

"Kyo-nii, step aside. I'm already late!"

He did it again. He went close to me, reaching his face towards my forehead and gave a soft and light kiss.

"Happy Birthday Azusa." He wished me with a serious expression planted on his face. Soon after, he walked away towards his own room. I stood there, and froze. Once again, a similar incident happened which caused my heart to race like a speeding Ferrari car! What was all that for? I couldn't stop thinking about it since yesterday, till the extent that I lost some sleep!

A minute passed and that was when I got back to consciousness (not that I actually fainted, but rather my thoughts were!) and quickly head outside the house, where I saw my seniors.

"Oi, Azusa! What happened to ya? When your bro answered the door just now, he said you were still sleeping!"

"I'm so sorry, everyone! I didn't really sleep well last night. Must have been a little too cold."

"Yea right birthday girl. Hurry up and get in the car. Yui's driving."

"Eh?!"

"Yup yup! Azunyan ojou-sama, I'll be your chauffer for today~ Ricchan, open the door for milady! You're supposed to be a servant!"

"Since when did I agree to that?!"

I giggled to their conversation. Mugi-senpai and Mio-senpai were at the back seat of the car and Ritsu-senpai ignored what Yui-senpai told her to do and went to sit in front. So I just went in the car by myself. I mean, there wasn't even a need to be treated like a princess or something!

"Azusa-chan, Happy Birthday! Here, have some tea." Mugi-senpai handed me the personalized tea cup that I used during high school. It was filled with milk tea. Drinking tea in a car. Sounds pleasant...

"Here's a little something that I got for you. If you don't like, I'm so sorry." The present Mio-senpai bought was in a simple yet cute-looking gift bag. I took a glimpse of what was inside and I think I saw a dress. Must be cute, I thought.

As the music from the radio filled the air in the car, we were all having a conversation about boyfriends. Great. What a topic to talk about! Basically, it all started with Ritsu-senpai asking Mio-senpai how things were for her with Itsuki-san, her boyfriend. Thus, they went on teasing her on whether they make out or something. It was then when Mugi-senpai confessed that she has a crush on a certain keyboardist that she met a few months ago. Ritsu-senpai got all jealous because it was hard for her to find a soulmate, and then saying that she didn't need one. Ironic eh? Well, that wasn't my concern at all. It was Yui-senpai that I'm worried about. She was silent throughout that whole conversation! Her eyes were focused to the road, like as if she pretend not to try listening to what they talked about.

Is something bothering her?

To be honest, I myself feel bothered about this! It just made me think about my brother and all the incidents that happened with him recently. Things don't feel good, because I can't seem to eradicate all of that from my head!

"Guys! We have arriveddddddddd~" Yui-senpai suddenly exclaimed excitedly. I looked around my surroundings. I was taken to the amusement park. I don't know if they actually planned this, or it was just Yui-senpai's idea to come here. Probably the latter.

...

There is nothing much to talk about today. And why is that so? Because my mind was always drifted away to something else besides trying to enjoy the moment! Kyo-nii was the only thing I could ever think! I'm so bothered about it that it became worse than I thought! I do not know what's wrong with me!(or him)

But one thing for sure that I remembered about today was Yui-senpai holding my hand almost everywhere we go and once in a while, she kept asking whether I was fine. I think my expression didn't look too good today.

My phone showed 10.15pm. Yui-senpai already sent everyone home so it was just us. I sat at the front seat because she whined that she felt lonely in front. Heh, what a kid~ The journey towards home was unexpectedly silent until Yui-senpai let out a sigh, which kind of showed she seemed a bit depressed.

"Senpai, is something wrong?"

"..."

"?"

"Azunyan, I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy yourself today. Well, I tried my best to make you have fun, but I think I failed~"

"Ah, n-no, it's not your fault! I'm so sorry, I wasn't feel very well just now. Sorry for making you worry..."

She didn't give me a response and just continued driving all the way till we reached. As I went out of her car, she went out as well. However, as I bid goodbye to her, she walked towards me and suddenly, I was pushed and ended up leaning against the door of her car. It was a hard hit, but it was painful enough for me not to react fast when Yui-senpai pressed her hands on my shoulders. My mind became messed up. My heart had this 'doki doki' feeling, like as if I was expecting something to happen.

I mustered the courage to look at her. Our eyes met and it felt like as if our stares are locked. Those eyes are beautiful, and the way her bangs nearly covering her left eye made me realized how pretty my senpai is.

No! Wait! Why am I thinking about this?

Just then, Yui-senpai released the grip from my shoulder, reached one hand to mine and another on my cheek. At this point of time, I feel like I know what is going to happen but my body isn't even trying to move one bit! As she leaned closer, I could feel her breath even more.

"W-what are y-you doing?"

"Senpai?"

...

And things happened.

...

Our lips met.

Hers were soft and warm...

I felt dizzy... but relaxed. How am I feeling this?

A minute or so later, that gentle moment came to an end as I felt her tongue poking and making through into my mouth.

Her tongue tried to play around with mine! It felt really weird but it wasn't intense, fortunately.

I couldn't break away. Or maybe I didn't want to.

My tongue naturally moved along, and there were some point of time that I felt her tongue piercing.

It feels.. good.(wait, WHAT?!)

But... It feels wrong...

As we broke off the kiss, a string of saliva connecting our tongues followed and broke off as well.

Yui-senpai looked at me straight in the eyes. Some light shade of pink formed at her cheeks and I had a feeling mine was brighter. I couldn't explain to myself what exactly just happened, but I knew it was wrong. Totally wrong. And indeed, I was right. Because what happened next really messed up my mind even more!

"Happy birthday, Azunyan. I'm giving my heart to you, as a birthday gift. Will you... accept it?"

"NO!" Without even thinking twice, I blurted a response that would surely made Yui-senpai's heart crumble.

"I-I mean, we are both g-girls so, w-we shouldn't even be doing this!"

"Besides, did you even consider my feelings?! I didn't say anything about l-liking you! Do you think I'll forgive you for taking away my first kiss?!" I didn't know why I suddenly got angry and burst with words I regret saying. I felt tears coming but tried to hold it back. Why do I feel like crying?

"H-haha-hahahahHAHAHAHAHAH! Okay okay I get it~~ I was just fooling around with my words~ yea, I'm sorry about that kiss. Forget what happened just now, I better get going~" With that, she waved a bye at me before entering the car and left the place almost immediately.

I just wanted to cry.

It was horrible. She was horrible! She thinks that everything is a joke and that it's easy to forget all this! I felt like hating her, but my heart seems to block that feeling away.

Why?

I just want to get in and shower as I release all the tears that I've been holding on to.

...

...

It has been 30mins since that shit happened. I was just out of the shower with my hair and body wrapped with towels. I wasn't aware about my surrounding because my mind was totally in a mess. As I was opening the door of my wardrobe, I heard something that gave me a jump scare.

"Why the sour face when you got home just now?" was what I heard from the back. When I made a turn to the direction of where the voice came from, I saw Kyo-nii sitting on my bed cross-legged. He was half nude for goodness sake! His muscular body and visible abs were seen, and it just made me feel flustered...

"I'm just tired that's all! Please, get out of my room, I'm trying to change here."

"Oh, please don't mind me and carry on~"

"Kyo-nii! I'm telling Oka-san alright?"

"Why? Feeling scared? I'm your brother you know?" He stood up as he said that and went towards me.

No... NO. This feeling is so much similar to just now. Except that I feel... afraid.

"Right now, you'll feel scared. But I'm not here to harm you or anything." He grabbed my body with one arm, bringing me closer to him. Afterwards, he whispered a few words.

"You will get used to this because..."

Ahhh, I feel so scareddd. I feel like breaking down. What is my brother doing to me?

He brought his face in front of mine, and things happened again.

...

As he pressed his lips against mine, he tried putting his tongue in as well. I feel weird, and so scared! My own brother was french kissing me! It was rough, totally opposite from the kiss Yui-senpai gave.

He kept playing with my tongue, to the point that it made me... moan.

Unconsciously, I wrapped my arms around his body and it made our bodies pressed together even more.

It feels good, but it feels totally wrong!

Soon after, Kyo-nii broke the kiss, panted for a while and continued his sentence. "because you will be mine."

I was left there standing, feeling so embarassed, so afraid and so confused at what he just said. As Kyo-nii left the room, he wished me again before disappearing from my sight. I fell to my knees, and tears fell too. I don't know how to feel today! I couldn't believe that not only my first kiss was taken away from someone unexpected, but the fact that I got kissed by two people within an hour was horrible!

They didn't care how I felt!

I was left hanging with my own questions.

I crawled to my bed, lying face down. Was Yui-senpai just playing with me just now or were her words true? What did Kyo-nii meant when he said I'll be his? What are my true feelings? How do I exactly feel about those two?

Do I love either him or her? Or none? I mean, one is my own blood-related brother and another is a female senior!

I'm too confused... Too confused that the rejection had to happen. I have to reject both of their feelings towards me if it's true that they love me. Yes, that's right. Maybe, I should go find a boyfriend.

And with that, I shut my eyes and fell into a deep slumber due to fatigueness.

Goodnight.

...

Short preview to the next chapter...

_"Wait, Oka-san, I didn't say I agree to that!"_

_"Look Azusa is for your own future... Your father and I are doing what's best for you and Kyosuke."_

_"You both won't understand! I... I.."_

_"I have already decided it and things will not change, Azusa."_

_..._

_"You will marry Kyosuke and the decision is final."_

Alright guys, hope you like this one! I had to change the rating of this fic cuz I think it'll be more suitable if it is T than M, so yep. 2 kiss scenes in 1 chapter, and I apologize if it wasn't well done ~ I tried to make this fic very shoujo-ish cuz 1. I'm a female author, so it make sense to write a shoujo-like fic rather than seinen/shounen 2. Nothing else, idk what reason to give you hehe... Look out for the next update(idk when cuz college T_T), so yea, see you sooooooon~ Byeeeeeeeeeee~

ps. Things will get more complicated than now hahaha! Poor Azusa Dx

psps. I noticed that my prev chapter seems a little bit hard to read cuz the spacing between different time frames or scenes isn't disticnt because I type my fics on the iPad and upload it using iPad as well. So, now that I'm using the computer, editing becomes better (YAY)

pspsps. bold words/sentences means it is being spoken in English while normal words are in Japanese. Italic words are usually flashbacks and short previews.

pspspsps. this is freaking 11 pages and 3000+ words! My first time though keke

Bye for real now~


End file.
